Thank You
by ellowyntinuviel
Summary: She made me alive, but now there is silence and it's all Sara. Catherine/Sara.


Thank You

Rating: PG-13, if that.

Spoilers: I don't believe there are any.

Pairing: Catherine and Sara.

WARNING: Femslash. If that's not your ship, jump now.

Summary: Alive; that was what she made me. Pure and simple; that was what she made us. Life; that was what she made worth living. Love; that was what it was.

The song is "Thank You" by Led Zeppelin. I was listening to it and this hit me, so I wrote it out.

__

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.  
Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.

Alive; that was what she made me. Pure and simple; that was what she made us. Life; that was what she made worth living. Love; that was what it was.

For six months, we were together. Six whole months, the best six months of my life. Because when Sara and I came home from a long day at work, she would smile and hug me and kiss me and whisper in my ear that everything would be okay. And somehow, when she said it, it was. In her arms, there was no evil in the world. With her kiss, there was no pain. With her smile, there was no darkness. In her eyes, there was no hate. With her, there was nothing else but us.

And now?

Darkness.

__

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.

The doctors don't think she'll live. They say that there is always hope, but the look in their eyes means that not even they believe it.

My beautiful Sara was at a routine crime scene, just another B & E in a long line of many. It should have been so simple. She would go to her scene and I would go to mine, and when she came home I would apologize for the way I treated her, the way I acted. And she would yell, probably cry, and scream all at me. And I would cry and probably yell. And then we would hold each other, and kiss tenderly.

And then we would be us again.

And now?

Silence.

__

My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
Together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.

Sara is my world. She just forced herself in one day and I could never push her back out. And somehow we found a way to make it work. No one else knows, a testimony to her skill at hiding from people. But not me. Now any more.

In that first blissful moment when out lips met mine, I found something I didn't think I would find in her: passion, passion like I had never felt and then I knew that she would be my life forever.

She was the most caring person I had ever been with. She would give me gifts for no special occasion. Jewelry, engraved with quotes and lines of poetry proclaiming her love for me. She was gentle with me, tender. Sara was tender, something I never thought I would need, but I did. And she needed it, too. We found our way together, and it was beautiful.

And now?_  
_Fear.

__

An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.  
God, she's going to be okay. I can't believe that she is going to be okay. The doctors just came back out and said she is awake and responding well.

Relief floods through me, and now I feel the tears come. Sara is going to be okay. And one of us can go see her.

I go in before anyone else gets the chance to. I need it to be me. I need to see it. I need to see. I need _her._

So I slip into her room and somehow she is awake and smiling. Somehow. And I can't help myself that I smile back.

__

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.

Sara reaches out from the bed and I can't deny her as I move closer and grab her hand. I'm still crying and through all the wires on her, I manage to bury my head in her shoulder as I give her a hug, sobbing.

"Sara. Sara, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I do love you, and I know you love me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I'm sobbing into her neck and she just rubs my back. To this day, I'm amazed that for everything she went through, that _she_ is the one comforting _me._ "I doubted you and I pushed you away, and then you… you almost…" I can't even say it. She is the strong one.

"I'm gonna be okay, Cath," her whispers reach my ears. "I know you didn't mean it."

I finally release her. I probably hurt her, how hard I was squeezing. Pulling back, I can see there are tears in her eyes too.

__

Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad

There was yelling this time, and there was no pain. There was crying and whispered 'I love you's and I don't want to think about what would've happened if I had lost her and I can tell she doesn't want to think about what would've happened if we couldn't work past how I hurt her earlier.

There was no more darkness and no more silence and no more fear.

In her eyes, there is only love.

And in my heart, it is only Sara.

__

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

"Thank you."

__

Fin

Please review. Your feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
